


[YugBam/MarkBam] 过敏

by Just94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: abo.BamBam过敏了。





	[YugBam/MarkBam] 过敏

BamBam过敏了。

先是手臂上起了块疹，痒得难受，当事人伸手去挠了才觉得舒服一些，挠着挠着就破皮了，被硬牛仔布料的外套刮擦一下，疼得一瞬就倒吸一口气，他小心把袖子挽上去，想着等彩排结束再说。

也不过半小时，手臂上的疹块扩大融合成了大片风团，甚至胸前都蔓延了，痒意更盛，甚至开始有点头晕，才被BamBam重视起来，紧赶慢赶把人送到医院——过敏导致的荨麻疹。

一问小孩，有没有吃过海鲜啊？芒果呢？接触过花粉吗？以前有没有对猫狗毛发过敏？

他摇摇头，全都没有呢。

“对了，最近一次发情期是什么时候？这两天有没有接触过自己的Alpha？有没有交合？Alpha信息素是什么味道的？以前会不会对这种味道过敏？”在BamBam以为已经询问完病史的时候，医生突然又开口。

“…………”

“最近一次发情期是半个月前，目前没有Alpha，一般是用抑制剂控制的，以前用F类的，这个月换成I类了。”BamBam沉默了片刻，还是乖乖回答。

“行，建议你最近还是换回F类的，可能你目前也不是很适应I类，所以也可能会产生应激性反应，如果说想达到I类效果，你可以先试试F和I类一起用，等身体渐渐适应了，再逐步过渡成纯I类。”医生戴着手套适意BamBam低头，简单检查了一下BamBam脖颈后面的腺体，“抑制剂的更换还是要慎重一点的，到时候你可以去挂个内分泌科或者健康调养门诊具体咨询，他们会根据你的情况来给你推荐用哪一类的。”

“就算最近想找爱人也不用这么着急的，这样对身体影响不好。”

最后一句话把BamBam臊得不行，只能低低应一声。

“众所周知，I类抑制剂号称恋爱利器，既可以抑制躯体本能发情反应，又可以让Omega本身的信息素散发出来达到吸引效果，它不像F类一样会完全压制住生理反应，也不像B类那样短效，更不会像A类那样产生易孕的副作用，我们I类抑制剂既长效又无害，更可谓是大家理性恋爱者的福音，还在等什么呢？再不加入购物车，下个情人节就又是你被虐的日子了！建设理性ABO社会，从入手I类抑制剂开始！”

都怪I类的广告铺天盖地，都洗脑了，下次得慎重点，新出的抑制剂还是得多看看测评才能入。BamBam想起前些天看到的推送广告，暗自后悔。

行吧，给你开组抗过敏的液体先打着针，等会可能抽个血，要查一下过敏源。医生写着病历。

这彩排到一半，不是耽误工作吗，可实在痒的难受，BamBam颇有些为难，又没办法，只得打电话给林在范报备情况。

期间还开了个小玩笑，结果队长根本不接BamBam抖的机灵，可有气势了，说自己马上让经纪人去联系MCD，今天的打歌舞台先休息着。

队长果然还是队长啊。BamBam也没敢再皮，在留观区安安分分打完抗过敏的药，顺便补了一觉，睡到满脸浮肿地被助理叫醒，低头一看，都傍晚了，针也拔了，检验结果第二天才出，今天就先回去休息。

也不能让小孩回家啊，那里头四只猫呢，猫毛满天飞，医生说要远离潜在过敏源，于是宝宝BamBam被送回了宿舍，那里还有他日常的生活用品，没办法，团队日程实在忙的时候，大家都没空回家，几个大男人干脆在宿舍睡了，反正没过几个小时又得再爬起来跑电视台，经纪人也省了一个个去接的功夫。

一进宿舍门，大家正在沙发上小憩，顺便等着轮流洗澡，听到门响约莫知道是BamBam回来了，纷纷醒了。

只有金有谦睡得熟。

他彩排累了，肯定得抓紧时间休息的。BamBam这么想着，但还是又委屈又生气，他一生病就软乎得很，上次重感冒几乎把他大半年的眼泪库存挥霍掉，这次也不会例外，他吸着鼻子，这次过敏明明没有感冒症状了，却还是感觉鼻塞，喉咙也哑，但是…不能哭，我不是这么娇气的Omega！

他在地板上坐下来，垂着头，口罩也没摘，刘海软哒哒地，脖子、胸口和胳膊的红疹都还没退，手背上还贴着输液贴，看起来太过可怜了些。

段宜恩把他口罩扯了，给他把睡衣拿好，推着他先去洗澡，甚至细心的调低了点水温，BamBam跟在他后头瘪嘴，倒让哥哥久违地感觉到了欣慰。在BamBam进浴室之前，段宜恩揪着弟弟的后衣领低头轻轻嗅了嗅，发现海风味的信息素清清爽爽，蹙紧的眉头终于松开了点。

“不是发情期？”

“那是怎么回事？” 

“好像是过敏，过敏源还在查。”朴珍荣翻着助理走之前留下的病历。

林在范一下就想到BamBam家的猫：“是猫狗毛发过敏吗？”

朴珍荣肯定了这种可能性，想起自己也过敏，再想想要是BamBam真的过敏那几只猫怎么办。林在范说要不他全养了，朴珍荣再一想他本身就是猫咪大户，再加一套下午茶，简直要窒息了。

等BamBam洗完澡回房间了，金有谦才醒，迷迷糊糊和崔荣宰挤着冲了个澡，回房间打算倒头继续睡，走到一半想起来，嘟囔着问躺在沙发上的林在范：“哥，Bam刚刚回来了吗？”

“嗯，回房间休息了。”

“……那我今天要不要去你房间睡啊？”金有谦问。

“不用，不是发情期，好像就是过敏了，应该没关系。”林在范玩着手机回答。

我就说么，发情期哪有还起疹子的。金有谦嘀咕。而且我都没闻到他信息素的味道。

BamBam海风的信息素对于金有谦来说总是很奇妙，平常用了抑制剂的时候闻起来清爽又醒神，激动的时候会有点点海腥味，生气了甚至会腥到刺鼻的程度，和自己甜甜水果系信息素一点都不一样。

“Bam！有没有好…！”

话说一半，剩余的部分被金有谦吞了回去，他上扬的颧骨发僵，基本维持不住自己表情，尴尬地看着坐在他床上给BamBam擦药的段宜恩。

来自美国的Alpha指尖蘸着乳白色的软膏，而他看见一向张扬的Omega像被驯服的家猫一样伏低腰身趴在床上已然熟睡，睡衣脱了半边，衣服堆在脖颈和锁骨上，露出的胸膛和背脊星星点点全是斑驳的疹块和药膏。

金有谦脑子嗡地一下就清醒了，困意没了大半，顿时口干舌燥。

他一瞬不知该说什么，但蜜柚香气本能性尖锐又快速充斥了整个房间，试图将另一Alpha赶出自己的底盘。段宜恩动作一停，抽了纸巾给自己擦干净手，将药膏旋盖拧紧塞金有谦手里，细心叮嘱不经事的弟弟。

“一天擦一次就够了，不要挤太多，激素类用量太大不好。”他顿了顿，抬头看着金有谦，又补充，“就算Omega天生就会对Alpha产生依赖和信任性，你也不能太过忽视一些情况，毕竟…水煮太久都不热的话，青蛙也是会跑的。”

本来一切进展都在金有谦预料之内的。

却没成想这Alpha们短暂的对话间，睡着的BamBam被刺激了似的突然咳嗽起来，开始还是断断续续，却越咳越剧烈。金有谦急忙把他扶起来拍背，结果一靠近就被BamBam推拒开，坐在床上的Omega含着眼泪向站的更远的段宜恩伸出手。

咸湿的味道在三人间炸裂开。

金有谦愣在原地。

 

这次是真的发情了吧。

席卷而来的咸腥味和缓慢弥漫开的辛辣味融合在一起，将金有谦的脑子撞得混混沌沌，他失神地看着被段宜恩搂着的BamBam。

“Mark哥…哥，哥哥……”他清晰地听得到BamBam咳嗽中喊着的名字，还有努力支起身想从自己身旁逃离的样子。

年长的Alpha蹲下身将慌不择路的Omega揽进怀里，让他下巴柔顺地搁在自己肩头，再轻巧迅速地整理好对方的衣服——轻车熟路。尽管他气息已然被Omega爆发的信息素勾得足够沉重，仍可以一边镇定地哄着BamBam，一边用眼神示意金有谦赶紧动作。

金有谦知道的，这时候该去找王嘉尔过来，最不济也是崔荣宰或者朴珍荣。

发情期的BamBam从来都是他们陪着的。

明明另外三位Alpha这时从来不被允许太过靠近的。

金有谦觉得自己声音发紧：“为什么不是哥出去呢？”

段宜恩挑高眉，像是重新在打量这位年纪最小的弟弟，片刻后侧首问着缩在自己怀里的Omega ：“Bam，起来吧，我去叫Jack过来陪你。”他了解BamBam，他现在需要的绝不是两个眼红的快要打起来的Alpha，而是能教他怎么成功解决这次提前到来的发情期的Omega。

BamBam深吸口气，在哥哥身上汲取了安抚自己片刻的信息素后，这才松开环住段宜恩腰的手，拾到被胡乱堆在一边的薄被把自己裹起来。

“……过来吧。”他唤了一声独留在房内的忙内，声音柔软，。

金有谦刚洗完的湿漉漉的头发已干了不少，毛燥地贴在他额头上，听见BamBam叫他，金有谦俯身过去，手从BamBam掌心一点点顺下，直到十指相扣压在被子上，两人凝视了几秒，BamBam没有拒绝金有谦的轻吻，从简单的唇肉相贴到舌缠绕着交换津液，进展迅速，换气间歇吐出的火热气息燎原般烧遍整个肢体。

他们缠抱在一团。

直到被打断。

金有谦从BamBam的腿心抬起头来，段宜恩还可以清晰看到对方白皙的下巴上与唇角还余些透明水渍。

“他现在不适合…”虎牙尖被主人用舌不悦地舔过。

只是没人在意了。金有谦嘴里全是腥味，微凉精液被他刻意含住部分以深吻渡回给罪魁祸首，末了指腹抚摸着BamBam带着浓重情欲的眼尾，道：“Mark哥可真坏啊，当初不是说好了吗，Bammie只要选择我就行了。”

浓郁的蜜柚香气再次将BamBam从高潮过后的失神中呛醒。

他呜咽着：“痒…。”指甲把自己胳膊和脖颈上抓得一道道触目惊心的红，吓得段宜恩连忙抓紧他的手阻止，金有谦也没敢再胡闹，给他轻揉着未消退的疹包。

BamBam快疯了。

他抽抽噎噎地想要挣脱段宜恩锢住他的手，身上痒得厉害没办法挠，偏偏金有谦捏着软膏一点点给他擦着身子，手来来回回惹得他刚疲软下来的性器又开始发胀，后面也湿黏一片。

“有谦呐，你再摸摸我好不好，就一下，真的。”

金有谦喉结上下滚动着，摩挲着他小腿的手也滚烫的吓人，显然是在犹豫，BamBam又仰头去求段宜恩：“哥哥，帮帮我，Mark哥…我知道你对我最…！”

突然插入后穴的手指打断了他的话，BamBam瞪圆了眼睛回看金有谦，倒让后者咬紧后槽牙反问：“什么呀…Bammie怎么能这样呢？我不答应就找Mark哥吗？那我是什么了？我是替代——”

“有谦。”

段宜恩向金有谦摇摇头。

金有谦气闷，塞进后庭的手指也恶意地停留在边缘揉按着吸附着指腹的穴肉，不肯再往深处进入，段宜恩只觉得太阳穴突突地疼，快要被两个小孩子性格的人气个半死。

“Bam，放松点，身上不会那么痒的，嗯？有谦别闹了，要弄就好好弄，伸进去，大概两个指节的位置，Bam的敏感点在偏上一点，有个凸起的点，给他先揉一揉。”

年轻的Alpha哪里肯听管教，横冲直闯地找到了前列腺，甚至用指甲轻掐了掐，BamBam直接就痛呼出声，带着点哽咽的调子让金有谦缓下动作。

“应该已经很湿了吧？可以不用润滑，你直接进去吧，我不知道你的尺寸适不适合，先慢点吧。”

段宜恩抓着Omega的手松了一只，一边说着一边抚慰着自己胯间的性器，BamBam眼神朦胧间瞧见了，头靠着哥哥的膝盖下意识想挪动，结果被金有谦摁住胯挤进一大半物件，突然强势填满的异物感使他拼命向后仰着脖子呻吟出声。

想什么呢。金有谦将BamBam拉开了。

“Mark哥也操过你吗？”他捏着此刻雌伏于自己身下的Omega的臀肉，假装甜甜地嗅着对方后颈腺体，“但是为什么没标记呢？”

BamBam塌着腰就这么被他摁在床边进入，一抬头还可以看到段宜恩脸上被AO交合的信息素熏染到逐渐情动的神色，他没法再看下去了，于是两手肘撑着床面把脸埋进被子里，擦掉不知道是生理还是心理上沁出的眼泪。

段宜恩替Omega回答了。

“因为他后来说喜欢你。”

话音落下的节点，金有谦将性器抽出夹在BamBam大腿间射了出来。

段宜恩松了口气。

BamBam被翻转过来，毫无平时风光嚣张的模样可言，嘴唇肿得老高，身上全是红痕，眼角还有泪渍，整个人在床上就像条搁浅的鱼，偏生还抬臂抱着脑袋不愿意说话，显然是恼怒着段宜恩刚刚说的话。

大哥没理正在生气的泰国饺子，只是警告想悄悄贴紧BamBam求事后原谅的年轻Alpha，“发情期还有好几天，别老是像今天这样胡闹。”

说完就徒留不懂事的忙内们摔门就走。

“不是说喜欢我吗，为什么今天还找Mark哥。”

BamBam默默给自己擦着药膏不回答。

“Bam——”

“…对柚子过敏？”

林在范捏着检验单一脸惊讶。

“对，不过可能是由抑制剂更换得太过突然引起的，至于为什么是柚子…”朴珍荣推搡一下林在范的手，满脸笑意：“有谦不就是柚子味的信息素吗？”

林在范愣了一下：“那有谦以后岂不是不能靠近BamBam了？”

“哎，没有这回事，等他能适应新的抑制剂就行了，这是一过性的，不然还可以去做脱敏治疗的。”

“要是他们已经标记了，还需要做脱敏治疗吗？”那天晚上因为工作原因晚回宿舍，而导致段宜恩没找到人，间接性推动感情发展的王嘉尔决定当一个深藏功与名的好人。

可昨天明明检验结果还没出啊，BamBam是怎么知道自己对柚子过敏的？有人发现了盲点。

“…可能是因为他昨天穿的是我的衣服吧。”金有谦从房间出来，身上正穿着昨天那件牛仔外套，闻言回答道。

 

end.


End file.
